Research on the behavioral consequences of mobility indicates that the behavior of the socially mobile can be represented by a model assuming additive effects of origin and destination status; that is, moving from one status position to another does not exert a special effect on behavior beyond that accounted for by the independent, separate effects of origin and destination status. Nearly all research on "mobility effects" has focused on the case of intergenerational mobility in the class structure. The aim of the proposed study is to extend this line of research to include mobility in other rank hierarchies; specifically, to the case of promotion in a formal organization. The basic hypothesis is that those causal forces presumed to transmit the effect of mobility to some dependent variables representing an aspect of individual behavior are more likely to operate, and with greater effect, in a formal rank hierarchy than in an informal rank hierarchy like the class structure. The procedure will be to compare the goodness of fit of a regression equation assuming additive effects to that of a model including an interaction term for "mobility effect." The dependent variables will include organizational commitment, work satisfaction and involvement in social networks.